Striking magic
by Kirlial
Summary: Jack Frost. His ice magic is so natural, he can't help but stand out. Or maybe he just loves the attention. The triwizard tournament approaches though and he needs friends to see who he really is at his centre. They may be in different houses but he's never cared about rules before, why start now? Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover with Harry Potter.
1. The sorting

**Hey there, don't ask why I wrote this, I just had the sudden urge to write a Hogwarts AU starring Jack, Rapunzel, Merrida and Hiccup (but mostly Jack.) In fact the plan is for it to only be in his point of view and I wanted to begin with his sorting rather than dealing with letters and shopping trips. This also definitely crosses over with Harry Potter more than just the setting, Hogwarts characters will be here and this takes place during the fourth book. The four are all first years. **

* * *

><p>'The castle was surreal but far from unpleasant,' Jack thought as he walked through what was apparently the main hall. It contained five long wooden tables for dining, one for the staff and the other four for all the students. These four tables were organised by school house and he watched as one of them burst into applause as a new student joined them.<p>

He'd met that girl at the strange wizard alley in London, he remembered. She was certainly distinctive with her mass of red curly hair and her name had been interesting enough for him to remember. Merida, now a Gryffindor and if the hat had been telling the truth then that meant she was supposed to be brave.

Would the hat tell him anything about himself? Did he want to hear it? Jack Frost appeared to be nearly twelve years old but he could only remember the last year or so of his life. One day he'd just woken up lying on the surface of a frozen pond but strangely he hadn't felt the cold and stranger still, he could remember nothing save for his name. Since then he'd discovered he had a strong connection with ice and after receiving a staff just a couple weeks ago, his ice powers were stronger than ever.

"Frost, Jack!" His name was called and he walked over to the hat looking calm and so relaxed that some people may have thought that he wasn't taking the sorting seriously though inside he was a nervous wreck.

The ragged hat slid over right over his face, obscuring his distinctive white hair and the palest of complexions from the students watching him. The darkness was rather comforting really; he wasn't used to large crowds at all and was usually overlooked, rather than the source of attention. Sure, he was lonely most of the time but he'd also managed to survive by himself just fine.

'Interesting, you appear to have rather unique powers due to past experiences yet you can't remember them?' A wise voice (the hat?) spoke to him. Could it see something about his past?

'Rest assured that there are ways to recover memories in the wizarding world if you know where to look,' the hat continued kindly.

He could look for a way to recover them? Jack smiled, though no one would be able to see it. If he'd known about this sooner… Well he'd only discovered the secret Wizarding society a couple of weeks ago when he'd received a letter, originally he'd only related magic to his ice powers but it was nice to know there was more to magic, more opportunities.

'Ah, I see you're quite determined and you have a surprisingly devious mind, you'd definitely do well in Slytherin," the hat analysed, considering him.

'But there's more to you than that, you seem to care very much about others and only play pranks with the intent of fun. Oh yes, you're the type to laugh in the face of danger, very energetic.'

Yes, he did love to have a good time but who didn't? Life was supposed to be exciting and nothing was better than getting others to smile. Joy was great for getting people to forget their worries and fears.

'You're brave. Braver than you know, I think that these memories would surprise you as it seems like you could be a real hero if it's for someone you care about.' Well, he hadn't been expecting the hat to say something like that.

'But still, you're rather sly and you've got that thirst to prove yourself and cease existing as just some sort of shadow so I think you'll be best in SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the far right applauded politely though the members seemed keen to avoid looking as enthusiastic as the Gryffindor students. Maybe he should've asked to go to the more fun looking house, not that he minded. He quickly sat down next to a small grinning girl who had been sorted before him.

"Hello! We're gonna be classmates, 'name's Kamikaze and my mother's chief of the Bog Burglers- oh see that boy there?" The girl said excitedly, and pointed to the next person about to be sorted, the boy didn't seem particularly striking but must have been from some well-known family or something. Wizard families were a big deal, he'd learned. He didn't know if he'd ever had one.

"That's Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the third, heir to the Hairy hooligans. They're all crazy dragon trainers living on this wet island named Berk," Kamikaze continued, giving said boy a wave though he now had a hat obscuring his face.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat announced, and the girl's face fell slightly.

"Oh well. He's too clever for his own good, you know? Always coming up with these fiendishly clever plans," She conversed. She sure did talk a lot.

"The rest of his clan don't really know what to do with 'im with all that knowledge in 'is head but he's a good sort, so I bet he'll be a great wizard."

Jack decided to just ignore her for the moment to focus on the sorting. He'd thought Slytherins were supposed to be the quiet cunning type, not extremely chatty with complete strangers. Okay, so he'd wanted to have fun here and he did want to make some interesting friends didn't he?

"So are you secretly cunning, or something?" He cut in to her jabbering about some boy called Fishlegs.

"Course I am! Us Bog Burglars are great thieves and there ain't no prison that can hold a Bog Burglar," she replied proudly.

There were lots of kinds of sneaky, he supposed. "So what does your umm tribe do exactly?" Jack asked.

"So you 'aven't heard of us? We're experts at flying of all types and we used to be champs at carpet racing before they were banned," Kamikaze replied, pleased to be talking about herself though giving an irritated expression at the idea of carpet racing being banned.

"That girl has very long hair," she added, glancing over to the sorting hat.

Jack looked back at the hat, unsurprised to see the girl he'd spoken to on the train, Rapunzel. Her blonde hair was so long that it trailed across the floor despite her attempt to braid it a little so it didn't get in the way too much. She'd said she was very excited to be coming as she'd had a really closed life or so she said. Coming here was her dream, she had expressed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roared after a bit.

Rapunzel then practically danced over to the applauding table. Interestingly she was barefoot, like him. Of course the ground had to feel at least a little cold to her, whereas he didn't feel the cold. Soon after, the sorting was over and, to his immense surprise, food appeared.

Wow, he usually had to scavenge for food, sometimes stealing it if he was really desperate. This was incredible; he'd never seen such a large amount of things he wanted to try. He smiled and filled his plate in a hurry before consuming as much food as he could in as little time as possible. A wave of his hand made the temperature of it drop considerably, making it all the more delicious. He couldn't stand hot dishes.

So eager was he, that it took him a few moments to notice the stares. Kamikaze looked surprised and a little impressed but others around him definitely looked irritated. Oh, he'd affected more than just his own food by accident, that wasn't a great start. He stopped eating and waited to be addressed.

A fragile looking girl eventually spoke up in a cold, harsh voice. "What's your name?" She demanded.

"Jack Frost," he replied slowly, not backing down in the face of her arrogant attitude.

A few people snorted. "Never heard of the Frost's, so you're probably nobody. I'm Astoria Greengrass, be wary of trying that cold trick again," She said icily.

Jack frowned, that was a cruel thing to say. Of course they didn't know him yet but they would; he didn't want to be nobody forever. So he laughed in her face before sarcastically replying, "Well I've only just met you but I will automatically listen to your kind words and do whatever you say."

All colour drained out of her face and she glared at him. "Think you're funny muggleborn? If you cross me then my sister will make you regret it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he brushed her off, eating some mashed potato.

She gave him a small cold smile. "So you are a muggleborn. I'd say there's an 80 percent chance that the Slytherin house will shun you, we don't like muggleborns."

She spoke so calmly that he couldn't help but believe her. He'd been really hoping that this would be like a new family but apparently he'd been selected for the wrong house after all. He didn't let any of that show on his face however and continued to eat coolly.

"I don't care if you're a muggleborn Jack, that ice trick was really cool," Kamikaze said, trying to cheer him up a bit. Or she was just a little oblivious to the tension.

"Thanks. So I take it that's not normal for wizards?" He asked, ignoring Astoria. His trip to Diagon alley made him pretty sure of the answer already but it'd be nice to confirm.

"Not really, and your staff is different too but I like it!" Kamikaze declared cheerfully. Astoria decided to ignore them too.

A few minutes later the food disappeared and the headmaster stood up to greet everyone. He was old and had long white hair that went to his waist. He looked odd in his starry purple robes whilst the students wore black and the other teachers wore fairly subdued colours. But he beamed at everyone looking proud to stand in front of them.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore. I welcome all the new students to Hogwarts and it is lovely to see the older students back as well! A quick reminder that the Forbidden forest is in fact forbidden and please see Filch's list of banned items if you do not want to see them confiscated."

"This year, Hogwarts is proud to have another go and trying to reintroduce the Triwizard tournament!" Dumbledore announced grandly and paused as murmurs broke out throughout the hall.

"I assure I am not joking, please welcome the organisers mister Crouch and mister Bagman," he gestured to men who stood up to polite applause. One looked big, jolly and excited whereas the other hardly smiled and stood almost awkwardly in very formal robes.

"Because of this Quidditch will have to be cancelled for the year however the champions will be chosen by an impartial judge at the Halloween feast, where participants from the fine institutions of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive." He continued, as every student listened eagerly. Whatever this tournament was, it was a big deal.

"The champions chosen will have three tasks to prove themselves and points will be awarded but once you've been chosen there's no backing out so consider this carefully. And there will be an age restriction this year for safety so no one under 17 will be able to compete. That is all!" Dumbledore finished.

"Well, off to bed now, lessons start tomorrow!" He added before sitting down.

Everyone immediately began chattering at the tops of their voices, most complaining about the age restriction, others really excited for something as strange as this to be occurring. Jack didn't really know what to think but he hoped it'd be fun.

The first years were taken down to the Slytherin common room in a whirl of chaos as all the older students, even the prefects were a little distracted by the announcement. Still they soon arrived at the common room, which was guarded with a magical password and Jack quickly headed off to sleep. It had been an interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, how's it sound for a first chapter? I've never written a crosover before let alone crossing over five things so comments are very appreciated. Jack's essentially been frozen for many years but was protected by his magic and from this he developed ice powers, so he's a wizard, not a spirit. At Ollivanders he was given his staff rather than a wand.<strong>

**A quick note about Kamikaze: she's not an original character but is actually from the how to train your dragon books (specifically she first appears in how to speak dragonese). The book's are very different from the movies though Hiccup's character is pretty much the same and since this is an AU anyway I'm not sure if I'm really following book canon or movie canon but it won't matter. It will be accessible to either, I suppose. **

**Astrid doesn't appear in the books and she won't appear in this and she's not really anything like Kamikaze either. Kamikaze is a lot of fun and respects Hiccup (he helped her escape a roman prison once and helped to defeat Alvin the trecherous). Then later she helped him to steal a potato and a bunch of other stuff. She's great, confident and loads of fun, I couldn't help but include her so I hope you don't mind. **

**If I were to follow book canon then I would have to consider Toothless being Hiccup's pet as he's actually toothless, green and the size of a chicken. Much easier to carry around. I don't know about that though, movie toothless is epic.**


	2. Breakfast

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great! So I wrote managed to write another chapter and can I just say that I've always loved Luna Lovegood?**

* * *

><p>Jack had hardly left his room before being ambushed by an angry fourth year. How was it possible for him to tick people off so quickly? Standing next to the fourth year girl was Astoria, the mean girl from last night so this had to be her sister. He could see the similarities in appearance, though the older girl looked stronger and her face seemed fuller, making her look sort of attractive.<p>

Anyway, had Astoria really gone to her sister just because he'd argued with her? That was a little pathetic really. Maybe her sister would be more reasonable. Said girl had her arms crossed and her eyes were narrowed.

"Astoria said you'd tried to mess with her?" She asked in a deceptively light voice.

Seriously he hadn't even done anything! "If by mess with her you mean she told me I was nobody, and said the Slytherin house would shun me just because I might be a muggleborn, then yeah! Don't bother defending her!"

Behind him, a boy he knew to be called Edwin snickered. He had been sorted yesterday too and had taken an immediate dislike to Jack's relaxed nature. However he didn't bother to get involved in their dispute and climbed past him, (Jack was currently blocking the way out from his dorm) to head out. In the common room, many others were watching the dispute though.

"You're Muggleborn and in Slytherin? Get used to a little animosity, you're not wanted here. Don't you dare say that about my sister!" She snarled. He hadn't yet learned her name.

So judgemental, well he'd probably like a different house too with people like Astoria in this one. "I don't even know who my parents were. Don't you dare say things like that!" He threw her words back in her face and tried to pushed past her, in a bit of a temper.

His proclamation seemed to catch her off guard and the fourth year girl allowed him to slip past her. Astoria was silently fuming next to her. Neither of them could allow an argument finish like that however and made sure to give him particularly icy glares. He smirked at them even as he walked away, pleased to have gotten under the sister's skin as well as Astoria's; maybe she'd end up being fun to mess with too.

He followed some of the other students down to the great hall – this school was like a labyrinth with so many twists and turns and doors and staircases. It'd be fun to explore when he knew his way round just a little better. Maybe it could be hiding interesting things? He liked how large many parts of the castle were, wide hallways that he could imagine gliding through. That boy, Hiccup, could probably ride his dragon (did Kamikaze say if he had his own dragon?) through some of them, though he wasn't sure how large dragons were supposed to be, perhaps they all came in different shapes and sizes.

It'd probably be exciting to see a real dragon; maybe if he made friends with Hiccup the boy would be able give him one? Maybe his clan was nice and gave out dragons to anyone who asked? Another thought flashed through Jack's mind though, spoiling the idea: did dragons breathe fire? Maybe he should stay away from them if that was really the case? But perhaps there other sorts of dragons, maybe there were ice dragons that breathed ice? His rather hyperactive mind swam with loads of different ideas about dragons. Yesterday he hadn't even known dragons existed so today it was reasonable to be curious, especially with his inquisitive nature.

With those thoughts in mind, and seeing the boy sitting down at one of the long tables in the great hall with open spaces all around him, Jack immediately headed over. The boy really was average looking and in other situations Jack probably wouldn't have given him a second glance, it was a good thing Kamikaze had made sure to point him out. Hiccup turned his head in surprise at the unexpected company as Jack sat down next to him. So did everyone else, or so it felt.

"You're in Slytherin, you're not supposed to sit here!" Hiccup immediately said in alarm. Others around them nodded their heads in agreement.

Jack frowned, hoping this wouldn't disqualify him from receiving an ice dragon - who knew what the requirements would be? "Well I've never really cared about rules but if you do then I could try that table over there?" He pointed to the table behind him; it was probably a good idea to follow rules on his first day. Especially if it pleased the boy from the dragon clan.

"No, that one's the Gryffindor table, you have to sit on the Slytherin one, over there," Hiccup explained impatiently, pointing to the table in front of him.

Right, that made sense. Either way, he couldn't sit here then, Hiccup didn't seem to be one who liked to stand out and already Jack was proving to be a master at it. He reluctantly stood up, a little disgruntled. Maybe this making friends business would be harder than he'd thought.

"By the way, do you know where I could get an ice dragon?" Jack added. It never hurt to ask.

Hiccup looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't think I've ever heard of an ice dragon," he replied slowly and delicately as if Jack was about six years old.

"Maybe you're thinking of a Frost dragon?" A blonde haired girl further down the table called to him.

He looked over to her happily, no longer frowning. Immediately, he skipped over to where she sat and wondered whether or not he'd be allowed to sit down. "A Frost dragon would be even better!" Jack declared.

The girl had large grey eyes and she studied him closely, as if looking at something interesting that only she could see. "You can sit down, I don't mind the company," she offered.

This girl seemed a little strange, and seemed quite apart from her surrounding as she spoke in a dreamy voice. "Frost dragons are very rare creatures that live in Norway and have beautiful silver scales that glow in the moonlight. They're called frost dragons because they like the cold."

"Cool! Do you think I could find one?" Jack asked, taking a seat on the bench opposite her.

Behind him, someone spoke up. "I've never heard of a frost dragon," Hiccup said sceptically, having approached the pair of them. He stood a little awkwardly to the side with his arms crossed.

"No, nor have I!" Jack added, cheerfully. The expression on Hiccup's face was rather funny at his seemingly oblivious response.

Hiccup sighed. "I know a lot about dragons whereas you do not, so it's unlikely that they exist."

"But you don't know a lot about Frost dragons, do you?" Jack replied teasingly, with a light grin.

"That's because they don't exist!" Hiccup replied loudly, catching some people's attention. Many couldn't help but watch the strange group.

The girl's voice smoothly cut in to the argument. "Actually they do exist, they're just very rare. I'm Luna by the way."

Jack smiled at Luna. "My name's Jack Frost and this is Hiccup, it's nice to meet you!"

"How do you even know my name?" Hiccup demanded looking completely put out by the pair of them.

But Jack was getting distracted by all the breakfast food in front of him. There was probably food at the Slytherin table, (where he was supposed to be), as well but why bother going all the way over there when there was plenty to spare here? He grabbed a huge bowl of cold yoghurt and a spoon and cheerfully ate a spoonful of the sweet strawberry delight.

"You're not supposed to eat here!" Hiccup protested, grabbing onto his arm as if to physically pull him away.

Hiccup had a surprisingly strong grip so perhaps he actually did handle dragons regularly but Jack just shrugged him off. Subconsciously, he sent a jolt of coldness through his arm and Hiccup quickly let go in surprise. A good thing too, Jack wasn't particularly tough and regularly had to resort to tricks to fend enemies off.

"That is the rules, Frost. You'll be let off as it's your first day but you have to go and see your head of house to receive a timetable," one of the older girls broke in, with an air of authority.

This timetable thing sounded too important to ignore and Jack didn't want to break [i] that [/i] many rules on his first day so with a sigh he got up, grabbing the bowl of yoghurt to take with him. These glares he was getting were rather uncomfortable anyway. Maybe the Ravenclaw house as a whole just didn't like rule breakers.

"Goodbye Jack Frost," Luna said in her dreamy voice, almost wistfully. She hadn't minded his presence.

He hurried over to the Slytherin table and spotted Kamikaze sitting down and waving at him. A strict teacher stood next to her, also looking at him though with impatience. In his hands were the timetables so Jack really had no choice but to head over to them.

"Mr Frost, already your behaviour is subpar; I trust you will make an effort to improve. This is your first day so will let you off with a warning at present," he spoke in a rather menacing whisper before roughly handing Jack his timetable. He then walked away, black robes billowing around him.

Kamikaze laughed at his alarmed expression. "You just met Professor Snape, 'e's a rather frightening fellow, he is," she said, gesturing for him to sit down.

Jack did sit down, dropping his bowl of now frozen yoghurt on the table in front of them. He looked at his timetable in incomprehension, unable to identify any of the words. He'd never told anyone this before, (not that he really knew anyone very well), but he'd never learnt to read. Or if he had, it was before he'd lost his memories and he'd forgotten whatever he may have learnt.

"We've got charms first thing, charms can do practically anything if you know the right ones," Kamikaze supplied helpfully.

"That's nice," he answered dully. For the first time, he was becoming aware that perhaps his illiteracy would be a problem here. To make himself feel better, he had another spoonful of frozen strawberry yoghurt.

"Oh, I saw you talk to Hiccup. Is he alright? He's usually pretty nice - for a boy anyway," Kamikaze commented, not perturbed by his short answer.

"He didn't seem to like me breaking the rules," Jack offered in reply.

"Is talkin against the rules now? What a strange place... Hiccup's always worrying about rules, you know," Kamikaze sounded rather indignant. Jack didn't know what to say.

"Shall we find the charms classroom then? It won't be able to hide from me!" Kamikaze changed the subject when Jack didn't respond.

They got up and headed out, venturing in random directions through the maze that was Hogwarts. Jack decided to just follow Kamikaze as she seemed incredibly confident about her ability to find anything so she'd either prove it by finding the classroom or fail and get hopelessly lost so he could claim she wasn't as good as she said. Twenty minutes later they did somehow stumble onto the class though Kamikaze seemed annoyed it had taken her so long.

Jack didn't mind as they'd arrived on time. But then as he took a step forward, he found himself stumbling, which wasn't like him at all. Even worse, he would've fallen over if it weren't for his staff. He glared at what had tried to trip him up. Hair? And a lot of it.

"Oh I'm so sorry! My hair keep's getting in the way of everything, today," A girl apologised quickly.

It was Rapunzel, whom he'd spoken to on the train yesterday. Her hair did not seem to have been tied up like it had been yesterday so it was proving to be a far greater hazard now. Maybe he'd underestimated the length a bit.

"No problem, but have you ever considered getting it cut?" Jack asked, with a grin.

That wasn't the right thing to say. "No! It can't be cut, it just can't!" Rapunzel seemed scared by the very idea of it.

When it was that long, maybe it was reasonable to be a bit protective of your hair, Jack thought. To clear up the tension he grabbed some of her hair lying on the ground and discarded it on one of the desks, before taking a seat at it. Others were also sitting down so it seemed like the right thing to do. Rapunzel smiled gratefully at him and had to take the seat next to him. Kamikaze decided to take the seat in front.

The lesson started shortly after though the professor was a tiny man with a squeaky voice. He demonstrated a few charms to them, by making things float around the room and change colour. Magic looked pretty cool and Jack was eager to learn. Unfortunately this lesson would only be theory and they wouldn't start casting spells until the next lesson at least. He taught them some basic safety and explained a bit about how their magic worked, flowing through their wands and doing whatever they desired if only if they had the right incantation.

It sounded like a lot of hard work, honestly. Had he expected it to be really easy? Well yes, his ice powers came naturally to him. But he listened intently; it could be loads of fun! Jack's face fell when he was given homework that consisted of summarising what they'd learnt today. So much writing so quickly?

He'd definitely need some help.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. Does everyone seem in charcter so far? Please do review with your comments!<strong>


	3. Friends

**Hey there, sorry if the updates can be a little sporadic but here's another chapter, I hope you like it! There's more Hiccup as I quite like writing conversation between him and Jack so I hope it sounds okay.**

* * *

><p>Lessons were over for the day and he'd spent the last few hours in a general panic. If Jack were to describe himself then he'd probably use words such as relaxed, fun and easy-going but there were some problems that he simply wasn't able to ignore. He could ignore his homework and slack off (quite easily, probably) but then what? School was for the literate and he was illiterate. Sooner or later everyone would discover this as he didn't have any way to hide it.<p>

Jack decided to head over to the school library, something he wouldn't have ever imagined himself doing but where else could he go if he wanted to learn how to write? Still, he felt quite out of place when he discovered only a few students had come here on the first day of school and they all seemed to be hard at work or reading in the corner. In fact he didn't even see anyone who appeared to be in his year.

He was becoming more frantic; Jack soon noticed and tried to calm himself down. The only thing he could do at this point was start trying to learn until he was could read and write fluently, preferably before anyone noticed his deficiency. Of course he had no idea how to start. Still he could be creative when he wanted to be and he thought he was sufficiently determined at this point-

Just then, the solution to his problems walked in the door, enabling him to delay trying to learn anything.

Merrida didn't notice him as she headed to an empty table in a rather cosy looking corner of the library. At first Jack didn't pay the red-headed girl much mind either until he realised that it was the same girl he'd spoken to in Diagon alley. Then he watched her quietly, whilst thinking about his own problems. He wondered why she'd come here as she really didn't seem the bookish type though.

As he watched, she drew out an acid green feather quill from her bag and placed the tip delicately on her sheet of parchment as if to begin writing. However she let go of it and the quill continued to float seemingly of its own accord. It was… like magic. She had a magic quill?

And just like that, Jack had a solution to his problems that did not require hard work or learning; what he needed was a magic quill that would do the work for him. It was simple yet brilliant and he made a mental note to himself to look into what else magic could do. His first impressions of it being related to icy spells was apparently far too narrow as it so far seemed to be able to do anything.

Jack considered speaking to the girl but decided against it. She looked comfortable in her little corner and it made sense for her to come her if she wanted to work alone in peace. Just her presence had given him an idea for a solution but he liked to think of himself independent and wanted to puzzle the rest through himself.

Someday though, he had to talk to her as there seemed to be more to her than a just brave and outspoken girl. Jack would never deny his curiosity.

* * *

><p>It was only when he returned to his common room that Jack realised he hadn't the faintest idea of how to obtain a magic quill and ought to have just asked Merrida where she got hers from as instead he had to get into another conversation with Kamikaze, who was only too willing and eager to help.<p>

"You need a quill by tomorrow? Didn't ye think you'd need one before you came to school, Jack?" She asked, looking at him with amusement.

"I just need one that will write everything for me, I've got normal ones," he replied rather defensively. Inwardly, he did wonder how he'd managed to purchase books and writing utensils without working out that he'd have to know how to read and write when he got to school.

"Ooh, I think those might be against the rules!" Kamikaze didn't look horrified as Jack imagined that boy Hiccup might've from what he'd observed, she looked excited. "You know, I think I might like one of those for meself, I would," she added thoughtfully.

Of course they'd be against the rules, it was impossible for anything to have a simple solution. Oh well. The two of them were sitting next to each, in the corner of the massive common room. Kamikaze proved to be energetic at all hours of the day, and was absently tapping her fingers as the two of them talked.

"Do you think you could get a pair of them then?"

"There ain't nothing that us bog burglars can't get our hands on," Kamikaze stated matter-of-factly.

"Great then," Jack smiled happily, maybe she'd be a good friend after all.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything, mind! My owl will have to travel a long way and he doesn't like the rain."

Jack looked up to the only window in the Slytherin common room, which happened to be located in the dungeons. "It's not raining," he noted, giving his friend an uncertain look.

"But you never know when the rain will appear, it's very sneaky, the weather," Kamikaze protested, looking strangely serious.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Kamikaze was funny when she was being completely serious, not just when the topic was absurd but also when she spoke about herself. She seemed to have the highest opinion of her abilities and yet she was so small and energetic.

"If you're just gonna laugh then my owl will definitely be at least a day late with your quill," she threatened, huffing in annoyance.

The two of them headed over to the great hall for dinner, lightly bickering with each other. Of course, Jack had to enter the grand room alone while Kamikaze rushed over to the owlery to mail order some magical quills despite her teasing words about delaying due to non-existent rain.

As he stood in the entrance, watching people sit down to eat, he wondered where he ought to go; his own house's table was downright unwelcoming, filled with judgemental pure-blooded wizards. However it was against the rules to go anywhere else even if people didn't seem to care very much.

He spotted the strange girl Luna and considered sitting by her though she seemed rather content sitting alone and she was a few years older than him besides. He hadn't connected well with any of the other Slytherin first-years so far and they had this really high sense of propriety; they'd probably consider it improper or something if he sat with without being invited. Jack didn't know that for certain or anything but he couldn't totally imagine one of them saying it.

That left either complete strangers or a first-year from another house. Well, he could also stand here until Kamikaze reappeared but he didn't know how long she'd take and he felt like an idiot just standing around. He spotted Rapunzel's long hair but she was conversing with what may well have been her entire year and he'd never spoken to her for very long anyway. The only other person was Hiccup from the awesome dragon tribe then.

Jack grinned, it had been fun talking to him in the morning as Hiccup had been getting easily flustered at just a slight disregard for the rules. Kamikaze would probably be happy to sit with them too as she'd said that they were friends. So with that thought in mind, he raced through the hall, deftly avoiding any person in his way and eased himself into the seat beside the serious Ravenclaw boy.

Hiccup immediately turned to look at him and shot him a slightly horrified expression. "Why- why are you sitting here again?" He asked, surprised and frustrated.

Jack shot him a relaxed grin, grabbing a plate of hot pasta, which he carefully cooled with some cold magic. "Well, we're friends now, aren't we?"

Hiccup blinked a bit in confusion. "When did I agree to become your friend?" He said this with a slightly ironic tone.

"When you agreed to get me a frost dragon," Jack answered easily, already enjoying sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know what that girl told you but I really don't think they exist – dragons breathe fire, not ice which would be ridiculous."

"Ridiculously awesome maybe," Jack muttered. He then swung his wooden staff in an arc until the curved end hit Hiccup's glass of water, which immediately froze- as did everything else within a foot of it.

"I really need to work on control," Jack frowned at the now iced patch of table, lowering his staff again.

Hiccup also stared at the table, in shock. "That shouldn't be possible… how did you do that?"

He shrugged, wondering why people were so impressed with such small displays of magic. "I've always been good at freezing things, I guess."

"You didn't use an incantation or anything…"

Hiccup chose such odd things to be fascinated by. "Yeah, so can I eat with you every day?" Jack asked casually, not understanding why Hiccup would be so interested in his magic. It wasn't even big magic; Jack was sure that he could freeze the entire room if he wanted.

That got Hiccup to turn away from the frosty table. "You really want to sit with me? I'm not that great at magic and I'm in a different house you know," he said, suddenly sounding timid.

For the first time, Jack realised that Hiccup hadn't been sitting with anyone before he'd turned up and had been keeping to himself. They'd had Herbology together as well and Jack didn't recall him working with anyone else. It was only the first day but still, it didn't look like Hiccup had made any friends so far.

"Sure, you don't seem too strange, it feels like everyone else I've met has been sort of crazy," Jack replied, thinking about Kamikaze, Luna's oddness, Rapunzel and her super-long hair and those mean Slytherin sisters.

Hiccup snorted. "You've got to be the craziest person I've met – but I don't mind, everyone I've met has been almost boring."

"Well I hope to make your life more fun and exciting as your friend then!" Jack injected some excitement into his voice.

Hiccup looked quite

thoughtful, and ate some of his meal to give himself time in which to consider his next words before replying. "I'd like a strong and steady friendship," he said, shyly yet again. He also gave Jack a small smile.

After that, they both focused on eating their food, though Hiccup did complain to him about how cold it had gotten and that he had been irresponsible with his icy magic. Jack had lightly warned him not to push as he could only make it colder. But overall they had both enjoyed eating together, and Jack concluded that school houses were utterly irrelevant.

"You know, I thought you said it was against the rules for me to sit here, isn't that a problem now?" Jack asked as he about to get up and head back to the common room.

Hiccup snorted. "It's only against the rules at breakfast for some reason, it'd be silly to enforce it at lunch and dinner," he explained.

Jack didn't know what to say to that, the whole system seemed a little arbitrary to him and he could not see any benefit it such an inconsistent arrangement. He half-expected Hiccup to say that he had been making it up except that didn't really sound like Hiccup so far. "Right," he settled on for his reply.

"See you tomorrow Jack, it was nice meeting you today," Hiccup said, getting up to leave.

"Bye!" He made sure to make his reply cheerful

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Also thanks for all the reviews so far as they've been very encouraging, I'll try to update again soon though I'm concerned I don't have enough plot yet, my ideas are annoyingly vague in my mind. <strong>

**Do you think Kamikaze has been fine so far as I know she's not a main character so do tell me if you want her to be downplayed or anything. Any comments you have on her or any of the other characters would be greatly appreciated – not sure if Jack sounds realistic or not.**


	4. Mothers

**Hey there, sorry for the lack of updates but I've been busy, anyway I've written this chapter which will focus on Rapunzel this time. She's in Hufflepuff of course.**

* * *

><p>"Oy, Jack Frost!" An angry voice called out from behind him and he tried not to shake too much from secret laughter. While the voice in question sounded absolutely furious, it was hard to take such a high pitched and girly voice seriously, especially when the owner was tiny too.<p>

He turned around to face the girl, failing to hide a cheeky smile as she glared up at him. Kamikaze's hair was more wild than usual due to an impressive layer of snow and frost slowly melting into it. Icy water was currently dripping down her face. It seemed she was one of the victims in his trap and she was perfectly aware that he was the culprit.

He decided to pretend she wasn't angry. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked lightly, inwardly proud that he avoided bursting into laughter.

"I'm your friend, you're supposed to let me in on your tricks, you are," she snapped. "Lucky for you, I'm a bog burglar and we bog burglars always land on our feet, we do."

Jack couldn't help but burst out laughing, seeing as how the snow in her hair was clearly visible. "Where- Where'd all that- all that ice come from then?"

"Oy, this isn't funny! How'd you coat the stairs in all that slippery ice anyway?" Kamikaze asked grumpily, crossing her arms.

Jack had thought it would be a fun little prank to ice over the Slytherin staircase so that no one would be able to walk up it without slipping and falling into the pile of snow he'd left at the bottom. The thought of telling Kamikaze hadn't even occurred to him as he'd done it on a whim when he'd realised that he'd woken up really early for some reason and had a bit of time to kill. He hadn't really expected anyone to attempt to run up the staircase as the big pile of snow was impossible to miss. Kamikaze was probably just the exception.

"You know my staff is really good at making things colder," Jack shrugged, wondering why no one else seemed to have accomplished similar feats. It brought his mind back to the frozen lake, where it had been really cold. It was the only time he really remembered being scared of the cold, and since discovering his magic, Jack had embraced all things chilly.

"But you actually conjured loads of ice! It takes a lot of ice to make a bog burglar lose her balance, it does," Kamikaze replied, never missing an opportunity to brag about her clan.

Jack rolled his eyes, though he had to grin and her ridiculous attitude. "Well it seems I succeeded in catching a bog burglar off guard."

Kamikaze was glaring at him again. "I think you must have cheated, that's the only way anyone could fall for your stupid tricks!"

"And how did I cheat?" He asked with no small amount of amusement.

"You did it too early, no one can expect to be alert in the morning, nobody!" Kamikaze sounded absolutely serious, which made her statement all the more hilarious.

"Well then next time I'll prank you at a more convenient time because that doesn't defeat the purpose at all," he said, deadpan delivery that no doubt went over Kamikaze's head.

"Your tricks are no match against the heir to the bog burglars, maybe you could prank Hiccup instead. You're his friend now, right?" Kamikaze replied, surprisingly amiably. Maybe she'd interpreted his sarcastic compromise as an apology.

They chattered a bit more on the way to charms class, but Jack's mind was no longer interested in the conversation, thinking back to the odd event he'd seen earlier. After Jack had iced the stairs for fun, he'd still had plenty of time before breakfast and had decided on wandering the school hallways to pass the time.

Hogwarts was a very exciting castle with all of its grand staircases and suits of armour and moving paintings that sometimes greeted students who passed by. Early in the morning it felt almost magically silent with no one else around and even Jack's very light footsteps felt jarringly loud in the expansive halls.

When he'd heard some voices conversing during his exploration, it had been a simple task to locate them and listen to their conversation whilst remaining out of sight. It probably wasn't a very good thing, but Jack had always had a rather curious nature and he had easily recognised his classmate Rapunzel by her long, blond hair. He wondered what she was discussing with a professor, the other voice he'd heard.

Jack became even more curious when he heard Rapunzel address the figure as "mother".

"-fitting in well so far mother, you worry too much," she was saying in an embarrassed but affectionate tone.

"I know, I know but you've grown up so much since school began. Have you made any good friends yet?" The professor replied.

Rapunzel paused before answering. "Oh, well everyone in my house has been really nice so far but my room mates all seem to have made friends with each other and what if they don't like me?" She confided in her mother.

"Now, now Rapunzel, you just need to keep your chin up and believe in yourself. Also do something about these robes, don't you want to look presentable?" Her mother said, lightly scolding her. Was that how all mothers were like? Jack didn't remember his mother at all.

"They're fine! But… I'm glad you're here," she replied softly. Jack couldn't see them from where he stood, but he imagined that they were hugging.

"I'm not letting you live in a castle by yourself – you're only eleven! Now would you sing for me darling?"

And then Rapunzel did actually begin singing to Jack's surprise. And she had a beautiful singing voice though he thought the glow coming from the hallway had to be his imagination.

Flower, gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine.

Jack hurried away after that, feeling guilty for listening in on such a personal conversation even if they were having it where anyone could hear them. Those lyrics clearly had a deeper meaning though he wasn't sure what that could possibly mean.

As Jack headed off to charms with Kamikaze he realised that he'd see Rapunzel there and wondered what to say to her. He had a few questions, mostly about who he mother was, seeing as she apparently taught here. It was probably best if he just owned up to spying on her as he'd never really been much good at keeping secrets. Plus she'd said she wanted to make friends with someone so she probably wouldn't want to get too mad at anyone.

This was why, when the two of them entered the charms classroom, Jack immediately sat down next to Rapunzel, whom had already arrived, as he'd done last lesson and started by thoughtfully moving some of her hair into a slightly neater pile though it was difficult when there was so much of it.

Kamikaze didn't seem to mind and she was probably still a little miffed about getting pranked earlier, so she happily sat with some other Slytherin girls. Meanwhile, Jack turned to Rapunzel, who smiled at him politely.

"I heard you singing to your mother this morning," Jack said in greeting, lightly.

Immediately, her eyes grew big and the smile froze on her face. It was clear she hadn't suspected his presence there at all. Jack kept up the unconcerned attitude as he patiently waited for her to process the information and respond.

"You heard me?" She repeated blankly.

"You have a really nice voice," he said. And a nice mother, he thought inwardly.

"Why were you listening? Are you after my hair? I thought I was safe here!" Rapunzel demanded in quick succession, looking horrified. She moved her chair away from his and roughly yanked her long hair off of his desk, pulling it all as far away from him as possible.

Jack watched her, bemused. "I don't want your hair."

Rapunzel continued to eye him with suspicion. "My mother is a powerful witch and she will destroy you if you come anywhere near me or my hair!" She threatened.

At this point Jack came to the conclusion that all girls at this school were at least a little crazy and it was probably best to just ignore the crazy bits. He felt glad he'd made friends with someone really normal like Hiccup.

"So what does your mother teach anyway?" Moving the conversation along was a fool-proof strategy.

"Muggle studies, this is her first year but she'll keep a close eye on boys like you, don't worry," she replied.

"So she came here to teach, just for you? That's really nice, I wish I had a mother," Jack said, immediately regretting his last words. He wasn't supposed to mention that! Oh well, he'd never been any good with secrets.

"Huh? You don't have a mother?" Rapunzel obviously asked the question that would make him most uncomfortable but at least her anger appeared momentarily forgotten.

"No, your mum seems really nice though," he answered awkwardly, wondering when class would start as this conversation was starting to be uncomfortable. At least no one else appeared to be listening.

"Yeah, she is…" Rapunzel muttered, looking thoughtful.

"So, is it true you're looking for friends?" Jack asked, keen to move the conversation to safer subjects.

Rapunzel frowned, looking down. "How much did you hear?" She asked with irritation.

Jack shrugged. "So if you want, I could eat breakfast with you?" He offered, ignoring her question.

"Why would I want that? You're weird and you listen in on private conversations," she replied, a little harshly in his opinion. "And I know you eat meals with that Ravenclaw boy, it causes enough commotion," she added.

"Does it?" Actually it didn't matter if it caused a commotion, what did matter was why Rapunzel wasn't interested in being his friend. "Never mind, and he never lets me eat breakfast with him as it's against the rules."

"Against the rules?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you won't mind if I break the rules for you, right?" Jack replied, moving the conversation forward once again.

Rapunzel sighed. "I'm looking for other friends, now don't talk to me during class."

Upon looking around, Jack discovered that the teacher had indeed finally arrived though he was at least a few minutes late. He reluctantly got out his magic quill and quietly whispered for it to begin writing for him. He'd been at school for a couple weeks now and it had so far been effective though the reading thing was still an issue.

Later he talked to Hiccup about Rapunzel but Hiccup seemed more interested in scolding him about his icy prank which had been rumoured about around the school though fortunately few people had linked it to him, thinking only older students would know how to conjure so much ice. Hiccup however had been fascinated by his powers and as a result, knew quite a bit about them through repeated demonstrations. Such a strict friend just cemented the idea of making a different friend who wouldn't care if he broke a few rules now and then; at least until Hiccup learned to relax and not worry so much. He was always worrying.

So the very next day, Jack walked over to eat breakfast at the Hufflepuff table, taking the seat right next to Rapunzel, to her extreme surprise and hopefully only slight displeasure.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, more on Rapunzel next chapter and the focus will be on Merrida soon enough. There hasn't been a great deal of HP characters so far so if you'd like to see a bit more of then, please ask! <strong>

**In Harry Potter canon, Professor Burbage is the muggle studies teacher but for this fic, I've taken the liberty of saying that Mother Gothel has gotten the job. Feel free to imagine her tricking Burbage or some other underhanded tactic to get the job in order to stay close to Rapunzel, who doesn't yet know her real parents. She's obviously a witch and belongs to the Slytherin house if you were curious. **


	5. Caring

**Hey guys. I sorta abandoned this story for a while, sorry. I wrote some more but I do fear that it may have become a little random. Oh well! It's more about Rapunzel essentially.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel heaved a big sigh as Jack made himself comfortable next to her. He ignored her less than welcoming behaviour as he reminded himself that breakfast was the best time to make friends. Hiccup was his friend after all, and they'd made friends at breakfast. Of course Hiccup wasn't a girl and apparently girls were different from boys so this would be a good test to see whether that was really true.<p>

"Hi everybody, I'm Jack Frost. I've come in the hopes of making your acquaintance which can then blossom into a close friendship," he said to the table at large, or at least the dozen within hearing range.

The surrounding students gave him disapproving looks as if they didn't want him their or something. Maybe he was misinterpreting their expressions or perhaps it was some sort of secret test? He acted appropriately to their displeasure and carried on smiling obliviously. If nothing else it would continue to gather attention, which was always welcome.

"You know Jack, I thought I'd explained that I wanted a- a different sort of friend," Rapunzel began in a lecturing tone but midway through became oddly nervous. She quickly looked away from him, focussing on the food in front of her.

"Why are you carrying a staff?" A girl on his other side asked before he could also grab a bite to eat, curiosity overcoming her wariness given that Rapunzel had spoken to him first.

"Why are you carrying a wand?" Jack retorted immediately. He'd already been asked that a bunch of times and was finding it to be a fairly boring subject. Except for when he'd attracted that one fifth year's attention and he'd instead felt positively frightened by all the complex theories even vaguely related to wand lore.

"Everyone carries a wand," she persisted, frowning at the slightly frosted old staff held snugly under one arm.

Jack shrugged. "A staff is just a little larger – and cooler."

"Are you really in Slytherin?" The girl loudly decided on a different topic when Jack wasn't being helpful.

A few others around paused in their conversations to give him a sideways glance at that. Oh, they were all curious now. Just wonderful. They all didn't think he acted quite like a traditional Slytherin (quiet and smirky as far as he could tell).

"Well I didn't exactly steal this uniform – is that even allowed?" He replied, rolling his eyes (a sign of being in Slytherin hopefully). Surely he was the definition of cunning? Why were so many so doubtful?

A strict voice spoke up behind him. "Of course it's not. And nor are you allowed to sit next to my daughter Mr. Frost."

Jack jumped up immediately startled to see Rapunzel's mother standing so close to him and looking so cross. Presumably she'd noticed that he'd broken the weird seating rule and for some reason cared! Why had he ever thought coming to a school would be a good idea? There were so many rules and scary teachers!

"I'll just go back to the Slytherin table and we can pretend this never happened. Sorry!" Jack said in a rush, turning to run to the other side of the hall. But not before hearing the unamused voice proclaim behind him that his house had lost ten points. She was really strict, it seemed.

* * *

><p>Jack next saw Rapunzel in Charms class. She was quietly sitting at her desk, attempting to keep her incredible mass of hair out of the way. Jack took his seat next to her, also quiet. Kamikaze was chatting with her other friends on the other side of the classroom, leaving him oddly alone. Rapunzel wasn't looking at him and he got the message. It seemed she really wasn't interested in being his friend.<p>

The lesson turned out to be a fun one, featuring levitating feathers high in the air. It proved to be something he excelled at getting his feather flying across the classroom within a few minutes. Somehow making things float was practically a natural talent to him and some of his peers shot his feather an envious glance especially as the lesson progressed.

Rapunzel didn't do terribly but she didn't do particularly well either. Jack soon became bored with his own floating feather and watched her seemingly more temperamental one wobble and drop down every time she got it to go up. She only finally steadied it after a great amount of persistence.

"My mother thinks I'm sort of adequate at magic, not great like her," Rapunzel said softly, allowing her feather to drop once again.

Jack turned, surprised that she'd actually initiated a conversation with him.

"She really cares about me, you know?" Rapunzel continued, looking down at her table. Her voice lacked a lot of feeling. Was she not happy?

"That's nice," Jack ventured tentatively. He wanted to get to know Rapunzel and had to avoid scaring her away. "I'd love to have someone who really cares."

She turned to him slowly. "You really don't have anyone?" She asked. The she continued as he shook his head, "it can be really nice but sometimes she cares too much."

Jack didn't know what that could possibly mean but he could see that she was a little sad about something. She looked rather lonely in fact, which was strange when she was in a house known for its friendliness and she seemed so open. A glance around the classroom showed that all of her housemates seemed to be chatting and laughing with each other while the teacher helped out a few Slytherins.

"Okay, what do you mean by 'care too much'?" He chose to be blunt. Anyway it was better to tackle her problems than try and think about his own that she'd brought up. He didn't have any family.

"Oh well… she's protective. She doesn't want me to make friends with boys or people in other houses or anyone she doesn't approve of. I know it's for my protection but her standards are so high and now I don't have any friends! She keeps asking about it too, whether I've found a good friend at last…" Rapunzel trailed off.

Jack was startled by such a confession. It was bizarre. Her mother seemed nice but she also seemed to be causing her such trouble. And for what? Her hair was what Rapunzel mentioned but surely it couldn't be so valuable that it was worth depriving her of any friends? That wasn't fair!

"That's… that's… Is that why you didn't want to be friends with me?" Jack finally managed, still struck.

"You don't meet mother's standards, that's why she was so cross when you tried to sit next to me this morning. I didn't mind really, you always look like you're having fun," Rapunzel said with a shrug. She started packing her bag, noting the lesson was running into lunch.

Jack felt a little guilty for that now. Maybe he'd caused some tension between mother and daughter. Still maybe some was needed if she was really that strict. Poor Rapunzel.

Then he had a brilliant idea. One he shared with her instantly, before she exited. "Hey, maybe we could be secret friends? That way your mother won't get angry because she won't know that we're friends!"

Distantly (though he was only standing by the desk at the front), Fltiwick could be heard giving the class permission to leave for lunch, and thanking everyone for their good work.

Rapunzel froze, then she looked at him with a tentative smile. "I don't know, I don't want to disobey her and she's really clever too," she said uncertainly.

Rapunzel had to want to be persuaded. "Come on, it'll be fun! You don't want to be like Hiccup who follows all the stupid rules, do you?" He gave her one of his toned-down eager expressions.

"I guess not, though aren't you friends with Hiccup too?" At his nod, she sighed with a smile on her face. "Oh well, we can try being secret friends if you really want," she finally agreed.

"That's great!" Jack declared, following her out the classroom as the room emptied for lunch.

"I should go now, we can't talk at mealtimes or anywhere near mother, okay?" Rapunzel explained, before waving and following her housemates.

Though Jack left in the opposite direction alone, he sported a large smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. I know it's quite short but I hope you like it anyway. Please do review this, as I clearly need more encouragement and feedback, I fear it's becoming a little random. And I'm not sure whether the characters sound like themselves. If you really like this though, I will attempt to continue with it; I'm sure I can come up with a few fun ideas. Or you can suggest a few things.<strong>

**Next chapter expect a little more of Merida and some plot form the book. It's set in the fourth book meaning Beauxbatons and Durmstrang need to arrive soonish. And then the Goblet of fire will need to happen. Jack hasn't really met the trio yet given that they're a few years older than him but they are around.**


End file.
